Mei
Mei is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Noah wants to fuck her. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Mei-specific sprays, see Mei/Sprays. Skins mei_jade.jpg|Jade mei_orange.jpg|Persimmon mei_purple.jpg|Heliotrope mei_yellow.jpg|Chrysanthemum mei_earthen.jpg|Earthen mei_snowplum.jpg|Snow Plum mei_firefighter.jpg|Firefighter mei_rescue.jpg|Rescue Mei Mei Abominable.jpg|Abominable Mei Yeti Hunter.jpg|Yeti Hunter Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Companion *Spray *Yaaaaaaaaay! Victory Poses Mei Casual.jpg|Casual Mei Hands on Hips.jpg|Hands on Hips Mei Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Hang In There (default) *A-Mei-Zing! *Chill Out! *Fight For Our World (бороться за наш мир Borot'sya za nash mir - Russian) *Learned Your Lesson (I hope you learned your lesson.) *Okay! *Ouch, Are You Okay? *Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry *That Was Great *Yay! *You Have To Let It Go Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Frosty :) *Going Up! *Skating Around Achievements *Cold Snap: Freeze 4 enemies at once with Mei in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Ice Blocked: Block 1200 Damage with a single use of Mei's Ice Wall in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Notes *Mei slows and freezes enemies, making them vulnerable to attack. *Use the Blizzard ultimate on map objectives to freeze enemy defenders. Ice wall has many uses beyond stopping attacks and movement:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *Placing it in front of Torbjorn's turret effectively disables it (as it obstructs its laser guidance) for as long as the ice wall stays up. *The ice wall can also be used for you and your team's movement, as you can place it under yourself or others to get you/them to higher places they normally couldn't get to. *You can toggle between perpendicular and parallel placement of ice wall by pressing the ice wall button again. *Next, the ice wall can be used to stop a weak enemy from running away or falling back, or can be used by yourself as a defense mechanism for running away and blocking your opponents path as you escape. *Be careful though! The ice wall can have its individual columns broken if they receive too much damage, so be wary and prepared for if the enemy breaks it apart. Trivia *Mei was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Genji. She was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. Before that, she was teased in an in-universe story: Mei's Adventures. Patch Changes * }} References de:Mei ru:Мэй Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female